


Home

by staysharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And I just, M/M, SO, and lance being embarrassed by his, and who doesn't love just good old family, i am in love love love with latinx lance, modeled his family after my family down south, this is some good shit, with mexican bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 53: </p><p>Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> once again, please find me on bluethisisforyou on tumblr!
> 
> enjoy!!!

They were finally, finally back.

Space still lingered in all of their blood as they parted ways to find family they hadn’t seen for years. Shiro was the first to leave, then Hunk, then Pidge; they didn’t make promises about keeping in touch at the moment because they were all determined to return home. It was all in haste.

Then it was just Keith and Lance, breathing in a new sort of life now that they had each other. It had been decided that Keith was to go and stay with Lance’s family, since he did not seem to have blood relatives to call his own. Stepping on land, Lance was shaky, not having anything really to pack, and his homesickness wouldn’t go away until he was back with his family. “I-It’s all so surreal. I mean, it’s been so long and-”

Keith simply took Lance’s hand, giving him something to hold onto.

Grateful, Lance squeezed Keith’s hand. “Let’s go home.”

And several hours later, they made it.

Lance was hesitant to knock on the door, worried, which caused Keith to give him an encouraging smile. The knock was issued and dogs barked, filling a sliver of silence, and voices were heard, speaking in Spanish. Lance stood frozen, tears welling in his eyes. His body wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready.

But he was ready.

The front door opened. “Quién es?” A taller woman appeared who had dark brown hair with silver streaks in it. She looked tired, incredibly tired and as she stood there, realization hit her. Her eyes widened and she whispered, “Mi hijo?”

“Mamá,” Lance breathed and after he spoke, he was embraced. His mom was crying, crying and he was tempted to but he felt the homesickness begin to drain his body. So he smiled, hugging her back tightly. “Estoy en casa,” he said, with an almost bittersweet finality. “Estoy en casa, mamá.”

Several minutes passed and they pulled apart, and Keith watched lovingly but with a slight ache in his chest. And then Lance’s mom noticed Keith and he didn’t know what to do. Her eyes turned back and looked at her son, asking him a very simple question.

To which Lance replied, “El es mi amor.” He finally looked back at Keith and the love in his eyes was there, soft and believing. He held out a hand and Keith reached for it, only to be hugged by Lance’s mom. “Gracias por cuidar de él,” she stated, releasing a flustered Keith. “Gracias.” Her smile was incredibly warm and it was a promise that a future was safe with them.

With Lance.

Time was lost to both Lance and Keith as they were brought inside the house, dogs barking, barking until they stopped, questionably sniffing Lance, and then they jumped at him, as if they were smiling. But he seemed to truly know the skinnier, but big, scruffy brown dog more. The smaller one, the new one, Keith decided, was just friendly, as it approached him. It licked his hand and it was a very strange, almost familiar experience he hadn’t known for years.

After they got past the dogs, they passed another room, dedicated to child entertainment, and entered the kitchen. Before Lance could step in, he heard some go, “Mamá, who was that?” Lance recognized his younger (by two minutes) twin sister, and stepped in before his mom could answer.

“When I was your age, I was at the door, telling Mamá I was home. It was beautiful.” Keith peeked his head around the corner and saw a woman who looked similar to lance, with wavy brown hair and short, pointed bangs. She didn’t look as happy to see him, more like annoyed, while holding a tan mug of coffee.

“Lance,” she almost spat.

“Lucita, how’s it going?” And he walked over to the kitchen table and took the seat across from her.

“You know that’s not my name, pendejo.” She crossed her arms and seemed to be taking Lance’s return back home as an unwelcome advance onto the family. “Seriously, why did you come back, this is so-”

“Lucia!” Their mom barked, scaring Keith while coming up to stand behind Lance’s chair. “Esa no es manera de tratar a su hermano!”

“Pero Mamá-” But Lucia was cut off when, much to Keith’s confusion, their mom lifted up her foot, took off her sandal, and raised it in the air. His sister’s eyes widened and she sighed.

“Ha, you got threatened with la chancla,” Lance said, and Lucia raised an eyebrow, almost smiling.

“I hope you know in your heart that you still hold the record for receiving la chancla.”

“Glad to know,” Lance bit back, mysteriously rubbing the back of his head. And then she finally smiled, hidden by the mug raised to her mouth, guarded by overlapping fingers. When she stopped, she finally noticed Keith still in the doorway, suddenly taken aback. She didn’t break eye contact as she reached over and touched her brother’s arm, basically slapping. “Yes, my darling herma-ouch-what is it?!”

“Lance, who is that?” And he turned around, smiling. He motioned for Keith to come over. And so Keith made his way over as Lance pulled out the chair next to him, patting the seat. After he sat down, Lance threw an arm around Keith’s shoulders, pulling him closer, grinning. Watching him light up like that made Keith a little bit embarrassed but happy nonetheless.

“El es mi amor,” he repeated again, and Keith’s heart fluttered.

“Look, that’s sweet and all, but what’s his name?”

Lance burned red and Keith looked at him, then buried his face into Lance’s shoulder, laughing gently. “This is Keith.” He was still laughing after picking his head back up, opening his eyes to look at Lance’s sister. He smiled and opened his mouth when Lucia cut him off.

“You’re too good for him. Run,” she placed a hand on the table, her face serious for all intents and purposes. Keith only looked at her, a little puzzled, when she finally smiled. “I’m just messing with you. The name’s Lucia if you didn’t hear. Nice to meet you Keith.”

“Nice meeting you, too.” He said with a smile Lance loved.

“Welcome to the rest of your life,” she added, smiling, smiling in return.

And the start of the rest of his life was incredibly intimate. Keith and Lance spent the time talking with Lance’s mother and sister. They both were eager to share embarrassing stories that poked holes in Lance’s well-known space bravado but he was powerless to stop them both. Then the photo albums came out and Lance was ready to leave and go spend time with the family pets who wouldn’t quote-on-quote “embarrass him” but when he saw Keith look at his baby pictures, Lance had a change of heart.

Keith’s smile was apparent, since he had tucked his hair behind his right ear, and he was smiling, touching the pages. All Lance could do was watch him. That’s how the exposure of his memories became tolerable.

And it was a lot of talking, reminiscing and then pan dulce was eaten and really good food cooked by Lance and his mom and others arrived back from work and/or school, and then it was a reprisal of earlier, everyone excited to meet Lance’s love, everyone excited to embarrass him all over again.

And it was fun, it was fun.

Dinner was amazing as well and everyone talked, talked and Keith felt his heart swell when he saw Lance just being around his family. He felt like he was looking at home.

Time passed and night progressed. Everyone retired to rest, at one point or the other, content in knowing Lance was home and that they would see him in the morning. And lying down in the spare room, Keith understood that feeling all too well, as he fell fast asleep, warm and content.

Next thing he knew, he was awake. The window was open and Lance stood there. It was still dark out. “Lance?” Keith rubbed at his eyes, following that up with a yawn. “What time is it?”

“Last I checked, it’s four in the morning, love.”

“Why am I up?” A light was turned on and the shadows of the room glowed.

“We’re going to go get some ice cream.”

“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

“Me, Keith. You’ve been dating me for a couple years now. Honestly, I was expecting you to expect this,” Lance grinned, and Keith had to admit he was right. “But, enough about me. Let’s go.” He stretched out his hand and Keith had no choice but to take it.

It was cool out and the stars were beginning to fade. Keith only blinked and before he knew it, they’d ended up where all the family parked their cars. “Lance?” They approached a square looking sort of car with images on one side Keith couldn’t make out. “What are you doing?” Lance had his hand on the door handle, sliding it open. He hopped in and thirty seconds passed before he was out of the car. He had an ice cream in his mouth, another in his hand. He gave the one in his hand to Keith and then shut the door.

They sat down with their backs against the truck as they ate. It was cold but it was cold and good.

“Why do you have ice cream in your backyard?” Keith asked, genuinely confused.

“Well, my uncle, he drives an ice cream truck for a living.”

“Who was he again?” A lot of faces flashed through Keith’s head as he awaited a response.

“He was the short man with the black hair.”

“Right, he was the one who told me that you used to scoot around on your butt like a dog when you were five.” Keith was incredibly proud to have new bits of information that made Lance choke on his ice cream.

“When-when did he tell you that?”

“Remember when you went to the bathroom? Well, at that point, it was a window for everyone to try and tell the most embarrassing memory of yours.” Lance’s face became dark as he stared in front of him. He smiled a broken smile and then hung his head.

“Of course they did. Did they tell you about the, uh, the watermelon?”

“Your sister beat everyone else to it.” Keith smiled gently and Lance lifted his head back up, letting it rest against the truck. He sighed. “Don’t worry, it was fun, hearing about you and the eventful past you had.” 

“I would say tell me about it but you literally could. They managed to tell you everything.” Something was different about Lance; he wasn’t humiliated so much anymore. His smile directed at Keith was much more genuine and momentary, as he leaned in and whispered into Keith’s ear, “Welcome to the family.”

“Glad to be a part of it,” Keith breathed, smiling, as he rested his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“That’s good to hear,” Lance said as he kissed the top of Keith’s head. “It wouldn’t be the same without you, Keith. As in, my family would have no one to spill all my secrets to, completely blowing my complex image out of the water.”

“Well, happy to find out all your secrets and leave you embarrassed, Lance.” He smiled, raising his head and then planting a kiss on Lance’s lips, breathing in the cool morning air as he did so.

And it tasted good, it tasted good.

Fresh and new and familiar all at once.

Maybe it was just the reminiscence of ice cream still lingering in their mouths, sweet and cold, but home tasted good on Lance’s lips, like Keith had known it all along. All he could do was smile, smile as the sun came up to greet another day, another day in the rest of his life.

And it felt good to know.

Keith breathed a small laugh and Lance smiled. 

It felt good to know that they were finally, finally home.


End file.
